Blood In The Bubbles
by Airotia
Summary: Kyo kills himself for revenge. Angst. Character death. Oneshot. Implied KyoHaru, HaruRin


**Blood In The Bubbles**

Kyo was surprised when Yuki drew his bath for him. He was even more surprised when he found it to be a bubble bath. It was Yuki's way of, apparently, telling Kyo that he understood his pain and that, in some weird way, he'd be there for him. Kyo muttered thanks and dashed inside the bathroom door, not wanting to actually have to hold up a conversation with the rat.

Yuki had been trying, but no one—not even Tohru—could knock him out of his rut.

Kyo decided not to lock the door behind him. By the time they even bothered coming in, he'd be long gone. There was no need to lock it.

He pulled off his clothes, slowly, as if doing some sort of final ritual. After taking his shirt off, he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and froze. He thought over what he was about to do, as if thinking about it could make him change him change his firm resolve.

Kyo was doing it as revenge. Hatsuharu, the man he had pledged his love to, and pledged love to him, had gotten Rin pregnant. Really, he and Kyo were an affair, adultery. But Kyo didn't care, as long as Haru told him he meant everything.

And then, he got Rin pregnant.

At first, he didn't notice. And, if Rin did, she didn't tell him. She was already five months.

When Haru found out, being the basically nice guy that he is, he proposed to marry her and broke things off with Kyo.

He had broken Kyo's heart.

That was nearly three and a half months ago, and Rin's due date was coming up.

Kyo took the box razor out of his cargo pants and placed it onto the sink with a loud _'clank'_, as if someone hearing it might make them rush in and stop him.

But of course, no one did.

Kyo slid off the rest of his clothes, his resolve returned. He grabbed the knife and slid into the water.

The first cut was shallow, only meant to be made so that he could admire the red liquid.

He had cut himself before, shallow, like this cut, in order to calm himself down and remind him of his revenge.

He even gripped his wrist to make the blood go a little faster.

The blood swirled into the soap bubbles, making the bubbles dissipate from the blood. The bubbles around the direct area that the blood had dripped into had now turned from pure white to red. Bright red.

Kyo smiled at the symbolism. Purity into impurity, happiness into death… It was so poetic that it made Kyo freeze.

But then again, it was probably the growing loss of blood.

Kyo held the blade and examined it from many different angles. The cut was stinging badly. He had learned to endure the pain, and to not cry out. He pressed the blade, once again, against his wrist. He held it there, and considered if the revenge was fair.

But of course it was.

He made a deep slice, and felt the stinging grow tenfold. He allowed himself to cry out, just a little, and allowed himself to let tears slide out of his eyes. Even if they found his body now, they couldn't help him. He had spent longer pondering than he thought.

----

"Push!" Hatori cried out at Rin. With one final rough push, the baby slid out and into Hatori's arms.

Hatori froze when he saw the baby. All babies looked ugly when they were first born, because they were covered in blood and a number of other liquids. But this baby… this baby was cursed. He was a dark brown, and looked almost reptilic.

Hatori knew immediately what it was, as did Haru and Rin. Rin cried out, sobbing because she had birthed a monster. Hatori silently washed the baby in the sink, and pulled the black and white bracelet out of his pocket. There was a single bloodstain on it, one most definitely from Kyo's suicide.

He double-wrapped it around the boy's wrist, and soon, a crying, orange-haired baby was in his arms. He dried the baby, and wrapped a towel around its body.

He handed it to Rin, who seemed to calm down after seeing the baby look human.

Haru leaned over the baby and sighed. He pretty much realized what Kyo had done. He had realized it long ago. It was definitely revenge, and revenge only Kyo had the cleverness to pull off.

"Welcome back, Kyo," Haru said, rubbing the boy's cheek. "That's his name," Haru decided, turning to Rin.

"But… what about…" Rin began. They had already picked out a name for a baby boy, and Kyo wasn't it.

"Kyo is more fitting," Haru explained, staring down at the baby.

Rin nodded in agreement, the exhaustion from childbirth making her more submissive.

'_You feel better?'_ Haru asked, glancing upwards as he asked the mental, rhetorical question.

As if in response, the baby smiled.

**A/N: Weird. I know. And the sad thing? I thought of it when one of my cuts opened while I was taking a bath. Not a bubble bath, but there were suds in the tub. Review!**


End file.
